poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The switch
This is where Timber, Splinter, and Chomper switch places with beaver look-a-likes in The Great Dog Caper. Timber: Gotta find the tugs. beavers run down but turn back Splinter: gasp section of the scrapyard has some amazing wood carved sulptures Chomper: Wow. Look at these wood sculptures. beavers walk down the section, admiring the sculptures Timber: Wow. Splinter: Who do you think made these sculptures? Chomper: I have no idea. Timber: Hey guys, look. see 3 other beavers that almost look like them but they have toolbelts the other pets Sunil Nevla: I'm telling you, it's got everything in this book Angel Bunny: his ears Sunil Nevla: Hey, I always thought the silver sector was the only.. a miniture car drives up to them Minka Mark: I thought we could search faster on wheels. Angel: Nice one, Minka. Let me have a go driving. Penny Ling: Let's find the others. Angel: Right away. drive the Beavers are examining their look-a-likes Timber: his hand in front of his look-a-like Am I really that thin? then is about to touch one of the lumberjack tool in his look-a-like's toolbelt Birchbark: Splinter's hand Gotcha! Splinter: Ow! What are you doing?! Birchbark: Don't you know it's rude to touch someone else's stuff without asking? Chomper: He was just looking, you know. Chainsaw: Well, see with your eyes, not your hands. These tools aren't easy to find in beaver size. Timber: Okay, okay. No need to be hasty. Woodchip: I heard that! Splinter: Well, no asked you! Birchbark: Mind tellin' us, what you 3 are doing in this scrapyard? Chomper: It's not any of your buisness! Chainsaw: Really now? How bout a mud wrestling match. If we win, you have to state your biz. Chomper: You 3 are so one! Timber: We don't have time for a mud wrestling guys! Woodchip: on Timber and they fly into the mud Timber: I'll get you for that! Chainsaw: We'll see about that! and Chomper jump into the mud Splinter: Hey, wait. Birchbark: on Splinter and they roll around in the mud the other pets Penny Ling: Where are Winona, Pepper, and Russel? Minka Mark: You sure we're going the right way? Angel Bunny: Hey, easy monkey toes, I'm sure I am! Tank: Wait! Back up, back up! back up and they're near a bunch of worn old comedian stuff Minka Mark: Comedy gear! Pepper's sure to be here! Pepper Clark: Hey guys! Angel: Pepper? Pepper Clark: That's my name! Penny Ling: Where are you? Pepper Clark: Here! Tank: Where's here? tugs on Minka's tail Minka Mark: back Hello? something taps Penny Ling's shoulder Penny Ling: Hmm? Pepper Clark: her other shoulder Penny Ling: Huh? Hello? Tank: Something very strange is going on. he speaks, something lifts his little copter Minka Mark: gasp Tank, your copter's floating! Tank: Huh? up Huh, how's it doing that? Sunil Nevla: Maybe it's a ghost! Angel: A Ghost? Sunil, maybe instead of being spooked, maybe you should try your psychic powers to see what's going on. Sunil Nevla: Oh. Very well. his eyes Angel: Well? Sunil Nevla: I see, a coloration of gray and white near Tank. Angel: Hmmm. apail of water Minka, pour that water above Tank.] Minka Mark: so the water falls, Pepper is revealed Pepper Clark: YAH! COLD!! COLD!!! Angel: Whoa! Pepper Clark: Okay, you get me. Tank: How'd you do that? Pepper Clark: I found some invisable spray paint. Minka Mark: Huh? Invisible spray? Pepper Clark: the can Penny Ling: Where's everyone else? Pepper Clark: I might have an idea where Vinnie and Winona are. Angel: Can you show us? Pepper Clark: Sure, in the driver's seat just leave the driving to me. driving drives the car down another section of the scrapyard Angel: This isn't how I imagined the scrapyard when I first heard it. Minka Mark: Yeah, it was scary with a ghost engine. Penny Ling: A ghost engine?! Gummy: But that was just a story Edward told. Sunil Nevla: gasp It says how you defeat Ripslinger! Look! the book in front of everyone Pepper Clark: Watch it! Penny Ling: Hey! Angel: Get this out of our sight, Sunil! Pepper Clark: Oh no! driving straight towards coal hopper Gummy: Look out! Penny Ling: Stop! Stop! Stop! Pepper Clark: Whoa! on the brakes and swerves car hits a lever knock to the hopper and coal starts pouring out Sunil Nevla: AAAAAAHHHH!!! straight driving away Pepper Clark: Hang on! I'm going into the spin cycle! suddenly, Sunil loses the book! Sunil Nevla: WAH! out My source of victory! No, stop! book falls into a garbage chute NOOO!!! the others leaving Hey! Wait up! Slow down! Stop! Mongoose overboard! Come back! Pepepr Clark: stops Sunil Nevla: in the back Pepper Clark: Try and stick with us Sunil. off with the beavers and Splinter continue rolling around in the mud Splinter: Cut it out. Birchbark: Hey come on, where's your fun side? Timber, Splinter, and Chomper goes flying as the rolls finish then they slam into a wall of logs Timber: Ow! the logs above them give way and the beavers are buried Chainsaw: Oops. Woodchip: We must of done too much wrestling and not enough mud. the other pets, along with Vinnie, Opal, Whiffle, and Winona Pepper Clark: this place has a bunch of wood sculptures, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper are sure to be here! Chainsaw: Hold it right there! stop Angel: hey, stop goofing on and get in the car! Sunil Nevla: Guys! I now how to defeat Ripslinger! Woodchip: You do? Sunil Nevla: Come on, I'll tell you on the way! Timber: by the logs Wait, guys! You got the wrong beavers! You got the wrong beavers! Minka Mink: Ooh! Where'd you get those neat toolbelts, guys? Birchbark: Well little monkey, we'll tell you. drive away Splinter: John Reid Hey! Over here! Wait! Maybe they didn't see us. Chomper: HOW CAN YOU SEE BEAVERS TRAPPED BEHIND A PILE OF LOGS?! Timber: Hey, let's just keep calm and think of a way outta here. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts